Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Awakened Journey
Awakened Journey is a Jojo story that focuses on Joji Nijimura, the possible son of Kyo Nijimura, and his adventures in the United States. It takes place sometime around 2017 in North Carolina and focuses on conspiracy theories, institutional corruption, and government and media deception. Certain elements from Stardust Crusaders and Stone Ocean is incorporated also. Story: Joji's Arrival In the fall of 2017, a young man arrives at the Charlotte Douglas International Airport where his luggage is stolen by Diana Robinson. However, Joji isn't perturbed and merely watches her runaway before walking over to the exit. Outside of the Airport, Diana is searching for anything valuable in Joji's suitcase to sell only to touch a chunk of the Wall Eye. She is surprised by Joji appearing out of nowhere and taking his suitcase back. she prepares to get into a fist fight with Joji but is flabbergasted when she sees him walk through her like a ghost, which makes her regret taking his belongings and swearing to never run into him again. Arriving at the UNC Charlotte dorms, Joji settles in and receives a phone call from his mother--Kyo Nijimura--who worries about him. He meets his dorm mates (Simon and Garfunkel Williams, Ariana Gucci, and surprisingly Diana Robinson) who decide to take him out for a drink. Diana, on the other hand, keeps a close eye on him, as they enter Polnariff's Arcade--a restaurant that's a cross between Dave&Busters and Hooters--where they grab a beer, eat some food, and play a couple of games. Ariana flirts with Garfunkel who keeps brushing her off while his brother flirts with a disinterested waitress. Joji steps out and enters the restroom where he sees his stand (Blind Guardian) in the mirror and sighs, telling himself that his family's legacy is behind him and he just wishes for a peaceful life. unfortunately, when he steps out, he sees his newfound friends getting harassed by a group of preppies led by Timer Lake who insults them for their status, excluding Ariana who Tim hits on. Joji starts a fight with Timber Lake and easily puts him in his place using Blind Guardian's intangibility and ignore powers to dodge his attacks. After the fight and the drinks, Diana finally confronts Joji about what had happened and Joji confesses of having a stand. however, since Diana supposedly doesn't have a stand, she doesn't fully understand what he is talking about and boils it down to "psychic powers". she even jokes to Jodi of using his powers to make money, which annoys him a little. Joji leaves but remarks that she has what it takes to be a stand user herself as he sees the aura slowly festering around her. Meanwhile, in the middle of the night, Simon is abducted by strange men and is taken somewhere to never be seen again. Smooth Criminal Diana awakens in her bed and gets ready for class but is terrified when some of her belongings started disappearing, which causes her to become paranoid and assume that her dorm mates are secretly taking her stuff. Later in the day, she and her dorm mates gathered and helped Garfunkel look for his brother who hadn't returned home since last night. they asked around, talking to anyone who might have spoken to Simon before his disappearance. Diana runs into a strange man who was carrying the same rabbit's foot keychain Simon owned and follows him, trying to steal it but is caught. luckily, before getting into any harm, her stand (Smooth Criminal) fully manifests and disappears and reappears on campus with the keychain in hand. Meanwhile, Timber Lake shows up and mocks Garfunkel for his brother's disappearance, calling him a creep and laughingly accuses him of murder. A disgruntled Garfunkel loses his cool and bashes his face him, which took is friends to break him up and convince him to walk away. Suddenly, when returning to their dorm, the group sees a news van pull up near the river as the cops discover Simon's corpse at the bed. Most people from campus gather around and pulled out their phones to record. Joji and his friends are horrified and asked themselves how this could have happened, especially Gar who tearfully collapses and prays to God for losing his twin brother, stating that a piece of him is now missing. Returning to her room, Diana lays in her bed as she tries to process the morning's ordeal, along with worrying about Garfunkel and how he's dealign with his brother's death. Then she finds all of the stuff she lost under her bed and meets Smooth Criminal, remembering what Joji said about stands and realized the being before her is what he was talking about. in a flashback, Simon awakens on an operating table where a mysterious doctor arrives and injects him with a drug that cause erratic convulsions and severe bleeding before succumbing to his agony and dies. the doctor writes down the results in his tablet, listing it as a failure and ordering someone behind him to clean up the mess before him. Silent Sounds TBA Characters